Question: Simplify the expression. $2q(-2q-8)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${2q}$ $ = ({2q} \times -2q) + ({2q} \times -8)$ $ = (-4q^{2}) + (-16q)$ $ = -4q^{2} - 16q$